poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
The Recuse Bot Recruits' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is a new movie. Summary The Rescue Bot Recruits explore the story of Beauty and the Beast. Plot An enchantress disguised as a beggar arrives at a French castle and offers a cruel and selfish prince a rose in return for shelter. When he refuses, she reveals her identity. To punish the prince for his lack of compassion, the enchantress metamorphoses him into a beast and his servants into household objects. She casts a spell on the rose and warns the prince that the curse will only be broken if he learns to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal falls in his 21st year. Otherwise, he will be doomed to remain a beast for the rest of his life. Ten years later, in a nearby village, a beautiful, young, book-loving woman named Belle dreams of adventure and brushes off advances from Gaston, a handsome, narcissistic, arrogant hunter, and his bumbling sidekick Lefou. On his way to a fair and lost in the forest, Belle's father Maurice seeks refuge in the Beast's castle, but the Beast imprisons him. When Maurice's horse returns without him, Belle ventures out in search for him, and finds him locked in the castle dungeon. The Beast agrees to let her take Maurice's place. Belle befriends the castle's servants, who invite her to a spectacular dinner. When she wanders into the forbidden west wing and finds the rose, the Beast scares her into the woods. She is ambushed by a pack of wolves, but the Beast rescues her, and is injured in the process. As Belle nurses his wounds, a friendship develops between them. Meanwhile, Maurice returns to the village and fails to convince the townsfolk of Belle's predicament. Gaston then bribes Monsieur D'Arque, the warden of the town's insane asylum to have Maurice locked up if Belle refuses to marry Gaston, which D'Arque delightedly accepts. After sharing a romantic dance with the Beast, Belle discovers her father collapsing in the woods using a magic mirror. The Beast releases her to save Maurice, giving her the mirror to remember him with. After taking Maurice to the village, an angry mob led by Gaston, Lefou and Monsieur D'Arque arrive to arrest Maurice. Belle then reveals the Beast in the mirror to the townsfolk, proving her father's sanity. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, a jealous Gaston has her thrown into the basement with her father. He rallies the villagers to follow him to the castle to slay the Beast before he curses the whole village. Maurice and Belle escape with Chip's assistance, and Belle rushes back to the castle. During the battle, the beast's servants fend off the villagers. Gaston attacks the Beast in his tower, who is too heartbroken from Belle's departure to fight back, but regains his spirit upon seeing Belle return. He defeats Gaston, but spares his life before reuniting with Belle. However, Gaston mortally wounds the Beast with a knife, but loses his footing from the Beast's thrashing, and he falls to his death.a The Beast dies in her arms as the last petal falls. Belle tearfully professes her love to the Beast and the curse is undone, reviving the Beast and restoring his human form along with all his servants and his castle. The Prince and Belle host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily. Trivia * * Songs * * * * * Transcript *''The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (Transcript)'' Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventures Series Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Movies